


The Masquerade

by WrongMoveOrion



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Making Out, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Sugar Mommy, Urination, pee desperation, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongMoveOrion/pseuds/WrongMoveOrion
Summary: A retelling of Chapter 14 (Temperance)Nadia and the Apprentice get to enjoy some time for themselves while searching for the truth about Lucio's ghost.





	The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the narration as gender-neutral as possible, so that you can imagine the Apprentice however you want.

Nadia's smile speaks volumes: the clothes she has prepared for me must fit me more than I imagine. Even before trying them on, after all, I knew she had made the right choice. If there's something I believe in about her is her tastes. 

"What do you think? "

I turn around once, twice, giving her the time to admire me. I love the way she looks at me.

"You look beautiful. ", she says pleased.

She's more beautiful than what I could ever wish to be, but I don't have the time to say it. She leans closer and her lips touch mine. Under the mask, I can feel my face growing hot. Her lips are so soft! My hand rests on the small of her back and I let myself enjoy her warmth. If I died right now, I'd die more than happy.  
The kiss lasts for a few seconds. I'd like it to last a little longer, I wish I had the chance to get bolder. Nadia steps back: her eyes are gleaming. Her breath is a little faster, but she clears her throat and tries to hide it.

"As much as I'd like to bring this a little further, my love, we have a Masquerade to attend. I still need to get changed. "

Of course, she's right. She's still wearing the flimsy nightgown. I notice how, when she leant closer, the shape of her breasts became more visible beneath the fabric. Trying to calm the thundering in my chest I say: "Need a hand?. "

"Yes, thank you. ", she replies. 

She steps away, toward her guardrobe. The first thing I see when she opens it is a lucid ensemble of feathers and silk. It's so black it's almost intimidating, now that she has taken it out. I can't wait to see her wearing it.  
I help her with the fastening on the back. As soon as I touch the fabric, I can't even begin to imagine its cost. The golden decoration catches and plays with the light at each movement. The silk is smoother than the skin of a baby and the feathers are authentic. Each of them is perfect on its own. I'm ready to bet they were plucked out one by one.  
The best part, however, is not the fabric: it's the part where it's missing. Nadia is showing her cleavage in all its magnificence and I have to make an effort not to stare too much.

"You… you look gorgeous. ", I manage to say. I'm glad she can't see my face. 

"Do you really think so? I'm glad. "

The compliment pleased her, I hope she will kiss me again. She has noticed my intention though- I don't know how, considering the mask. She offers me a mischievous smile as she turns her back. I raise my hands in defeat and follow her to her toilette. She still needs to to her hair and make-up, I guess.  
It takes so long I start worring we might end up being late. In the end, though, it's more than worth it: we get to look at each other in the mirror, playing hide-and-seek with our glances, and once she's done she's even more beautiful. 

I'm about to compliment her again when I see her growing thoughtful. 

"What is it? ", I ask. 

She looks uncomfortable. I've seen that face before.

"Oh, it's nothing of importance, really. ", she says. "I was just thinking whether I ought to… hrm-mh, relieve myself now, or if it would be best to wait. "

She looks so embarassed! I have to make an effort not to chuckle. 

"You should do it now. ", I reply. "Ghost-hunting is going to be hard with a full bladder. " 

We can't get distracted. We don't know how Lucio is going to move. And I'm sure that we won't like it, no matter what.  
Nadia nods. 

"Let me search for a chamberpot. "

"Do you want me to help you? "

The look she shoots me is almost comical. 

"Darling…", she then says, regaining some of her composure, "I would never wish for you to do the maid's job. "

A few scenarios come to my mind and I can't help smiling. I'd like to tease her, a little. 

"Are you sure? ", I say.

Nadia can't see my face, and yet my tone must be unmistakable. 

"Oh? ", she replies, her own voice changing like mine. "Perhaps I ought to let you take care of these matters more often, then. "

As I bow my head as much as I can, I declare: "I am now and forever your most faithful servant, my Lady. "

My curstey must be quite poor, for I can see her struggling with a smile. Oh, but of course: Nadia knows very well the game we're playing. At once, her lips straighten and her eyes grow cold, even if she can't hide the spark of amusement in them.  
I do my best not to grin under the mask. I stand as stiff as a wooden board in order to look as maid-like as I can. 

"Well then. ", she says. "Fetch me the chamberpot. "

"Of course, your Highness. "

I know perfectly well that Nadia doesn't treat her servants like that. Not using 'please' must bother her more than what she'd like to admit. Once more I bow my head almost to my knees' level, then, off I am, searching the room. It doesn't take long, I know her rooms well enough now, even if their gargantuan size still baffles me.

"Here, your Highness. "

I'm handling that chamberpot as if I was carring a bowl of jewels and gold. It's getting harder for Nadia not to laugh. I place it at her feet and wait, my hands behind my back, my face lowered in respect.

"Well done. ", she says. 

"It was my greates pleasure, my Lady. "

My third bow must be a little too extravagant, for this time she starts chuckling and doesn't stop untill her arms are around my neck and her lips are on my forehead. She smells like unkown flowers, like a distant country and yet like home. She smells like something I don't want to lose and for a moment the apprehension for what awaits us tonight weights heavy on my heart.  
But there's time for that. 

"My, what a lucky mistress I am. ", says Nadia. 

"I'm the luckiest of servants then. "

My eyes find hers in the holes of the mask. We get lost in each other and I don't want it to end, I don't want her to leave my arms, I don't want to face Lucio's ghost. But we gotta do what we gotta do. I can only wish one day all of this will be nothing more than memories.  
Nadia steps back.

"Let me take care of this. We'll leave as soon as I’m done. You've distracted me more than enough. " 

I chuckle. I don't want her to see my worry. I know that she's as anxious as me, if not more. She disappears behind the decorated partition by her toilette and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

"Dear? ", she calls after a moment.

"Yes? What is it? "

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to but… I'm having troubles with my gown. Would you mind helping me with it? "

We've come a long way if she allows me to assist her in such a moment. Yet, her embarassment will never cease to amuse me. I have to hold back a smile as I keep the fabric out of her way. She refuses to let me hold the chamberpot for her, even if I wouldn't have minded it at all. I guess that even if she has stated the contrary, she doesn't want me to be that kind of servant.  
It takes a while for her to relax. I don't want to tease her, nor bother her. I let her take her time, and in the end Nadia lets out a quiet but remarkable trickle. She's still stiff and I'd like her to be more at ease, but at least she manages to relieve herself without any problems. 

Once she's done, she dries herself with a clean piece of cloth and sets everything aside. A real servant will clean up later. 

"Thank you, dear. ", she tells me while washing her hands.

"It was nothing. ", I reply. "All set? "

"Yes, I think so. "

"Ready to go goat-hunting? "

"I thought it was ghost-hunting, but in both cases I don't think I could define myself as 'ready'. ", she says, as I open the door for her. "Let us say that I'm more than ready to find our unpleasant guest. "

\\\ \\\ \\\

The Masquerade is the most amazing, astonishing, spell-binding celebration I have ever had the chance to witness.  
I've ever let myself think of marriage before, but now that I get to see Nadia's skills in action I know for sure who's going to take care of everything. Even if, considering how stressful it was for her, it goes without saying that I shall help her however I can. 

I'm not sure I could do much, though. Nadia's really outdone herself. The Palace looks even more magnificent than usual: its halls are crowded with the costumes and masks of the guests, with the sound of a dozen different songs, with the wonderful scents of candles and flowers and of each and every kind of food the kitchens could prepare. There are dancers, and acrobats, and musicians and sparkles of magic livening up the already cheerful atmosphere. In every direction, people are laughing and speaking aloud, carrying glasses filled with all sort of beverages.  
The only downside is that there are far too many guests asking for Nadia's attention. I wish she could concentrate on what's really important, instead of being yelled at for the price of shrimps and whatnot.  
But even then, we are enjoying ourselves a lot. 

"What do you think? ", asks Nadia. She's wearing her mask now and she looks absolutely breath-taking.

"I think that if I were Lucio, I too would come back from the dead to see all of this. You really did a great job, Nadia."

"I'm glad you like it. My efforts weren't in vain, after all. ", she says, smiling. 

I can't stop looking around. In every corner there's something different, an interesting mask here, some peculiar food there, a woman eating fire a little way up. I'm amazed.  
I'm having fun. I love to have her hand in mine as we make our way in the middle of that jolly chaos. 

I've almost forgotten about our real goal. But something else is starting to distract me. I was paying so much attention to Nadia's needs that I forgot to mind my own: I can feel the need to pee making its way in my lower abdomen. By now, we are too far from her rooms to get back and relieve myself in their privacy. I'm still fine though. More than fine, actually. We have a job to do, and I also want to keep enjoying myself with Nadia. I can wait.

\\\ \\\ \\\

The search starts. We've had our dance, now it's time to get back to buisness. If only people would mind _their_ buisness and let Nadia be instead of annoying her at every chance! She's already starting to rub her temples. And now that I notice, I'm starting to look above the heads of the guests around us, searching for any sign of restrooms.  
That's not good. I don't quite know who or what we're searching for, but I'm sure that it's not the pissoirs. I have to focus. 

"I do remember this room. ", says Nadia.

My attention goes back to her. She's been saying that a lot, but we haven't found any clues yet. We've visited a room filled with leaves and trees and a corn maze, pretty much like an in-door garden; while in another room we found magic paint and people dancing in the darkness (I did enjoy that quite a lot, thanks to Nadia).  
This time, the first thing I see are the dozens of colorful glasses, stacked on the tables like rainbow pyramids. Considering the excitement of certain guests, it's a miracle that everything is still intact. Although now that I get a better look I can see that there are servants helping them. 

"This is also a no go. Still, as we're here… "

Nadia wants me to try some of the beverages. I, on the other end, am not so sure I should be drinking. Each glass is as tall as Nadia's hands; which, even if beautiful and delicate, are still quite big.  
I should refuse, the search is more than enough for an excuse. But she looks so eager! And people have been pestering her ever since we set foot on the dance-floor. 

"I'd like to try a blue one. ", I say before I can change my mind. 

Nadia smiles. "Excuse-me. ", she says to a waiter. "Would you mind giving us a blue one and a red one please? "

I was wrong when I said the glasses are as big as Nadia's hands: they're actually bigger. I stare at the glass, at her long, dainty fingers wrapped around it. I'm making a mistake here, no doubt. But I had been eyeing the blue ones up for a while so…

"Cheers: to a succesful goat- ghost?- hunt. ", says Nadia.

"Cheers. To us. ", I reply. 

We taste the gaudy liquids. My eyes widens, I force myself to keep my lips shut: the drink is crackling in my mouth! It tickles my tongue, the inside of my cheeks, and as I swallow it, I can feel its spark in my stomach. The effect fades almost at once, but I'm still struggling. I feel as if I wanted to start laughing for no reason at all.

"From the face you're making I assume yours must've been more surprising than mine. ", says Nadia smiling. 

Magic. I should have known at once; I mean, what kind of drink does that? Not even Julian's swill can compare. Just to be sure, I take another sip, longer this time. Again, the crackling, the tickling, the weird sparks, as if I was drinking a cold, liquid version of a camp-fire. And again, the need to laugh. This time I can't hold it back and I end up laughing in Nadia's face. I feel heat rising to my face. I cover my mouth: I don't know what I'd give to make her forget about it. However, after the first moment of confusion, I see her laughing too.  
She's so beautiful when she laughs that my cheeks remain red, but for a different reason. 

"Oh, I see. ", she says amused. "I remember tasting that when the cooks were still getting everything ready. Drink some more, it's quite good. "

I'm starting to get used to the feeling and I love the way it makes both of us laugh. Before I know it, half of my drink is gone. She barely tasted hers.

"Let's switch. ", she then says, " Try this one, it's my favorite. "

I'm curious . She doesn't like sweet things, and indeed, this is quite sour, like a good white wine. The most interesting thing, though, is the warmth: I just can't get enough of it. I fill my mouth, enjoying every second, before swallowing. It makes me feel all warm and weird inside, but in a good way. Surprised, I notice how I've felt like this before: it's how I feel when Asra comes back after he wanders off on his own, it's how I felt when Portia let me in her home, how it feels like when Julian smiles, like the rowdiest of pirates.  
It's the feeling I got when I woke up at Nadia's side a few hours ago.  
It's… 

"Essence of love, my darling. " Nadia is observing me behind the edge of her glass. "Do you like it? "

I don't know what to answer. All my words are lost in that sensation of warmth. My only reply is another big swig and a kiss. I don't care if people see us. As soon as Nadia opens her lips, I let some of the liquid inside her mouth. She's not as careless as me, she does turn away from the crowd, bringing me with her. But she doesn't leave. When I open my eyes, I forget about the warmth: the look she's giving me is setting me on fire. 

"I want another one. ", I say, my voice low. I have to make an effort not to press her against me. 

"Is that so? ", she replies. "Don't we have a ghost to hunt, a room to find? "

The warmth is fading. I shake my head: I'm back to my senses. 

Too bad. With a sigh, I take a step back. I can still fell the heat underneath my mask. Nadia is about to speak again, but something attracts her attention. I follow her gaze: Procurator Volta is chugging down what I assume being a cocktail of five or six mixed beverages. The drink is splashing all over her face.  
I grimace. The show is quite revolting.

"Looks like you're not the only one enjoying the free drinks. Procurator Volta-… "

Nadia's call gets openly ignored. As soon as Volta spots us, she drops the glass, making a colorful mess on the pavement, then she runs off in the commotion. Soon we lose sight of her. 

"Quite odd. ", remarks Nadia.

"Too many sugars? "

Before she can reply, a huge gentleman covered in peacock feathers and emeralds approaches us. He's taller than Nadia and his voice booms above the chaos of the party. He's so loud that with all probabilities even the rulers of the neightbouring countries can hear him. He's talking about wine and taxes, but neither me or Nadia give him more than two seconds.

"Looks like it's time to go. ", I announce.

"My, I've already made our friends wait long enough. ", she says at the same time. 

She grabs my hand and leads me outside in a rush. The gentleman's voice can still be heard in the hallway. He gives up soon enough though.

"I don't understand. People know that this is a festivity, right? Why are they bugging you like this? ", I ask as soon as we catch our breaths.

"Oh, don't be too hard on them. ", replies Nadia. "Some of them have real problems. I'd be more than glad to listen to them even now, but we have more important matters at hand. "

"Right. Have you remembered anything new yet? "

"No, not at all. Recalling such things in this confusion is harder than you might expect. "

I squeeze her hand a little. I don't want to put any more pressure on her. And talking about pressure, I still need to pee. I finished Nadia's drink and drank half of my own. My bladder is already starting to feel fuller, but at least their effect is gone. I'm not sure I'd be able to concentrare while trying not to laugh like an idiot, or while feeling the need to kiss Nadia with all I have. 

\\\ \\\ \\\

Room after room, annoying guest after annoying guest. We walk, and eat, and drink, and dance and let ourselves be worried about the situation. It's been hours since the beginning of the Masquerade and we still have no clues.  
Also, I can't show it and I have no intention of admitting it, but I'm starting to grow restless. I can't focus when I need to pee so bad. 

"Still nothing? ", I ask for the umpteenth time. My leg can't stop bouncing as I look around. 

"No. "

Nadia is rubbing her temples. I hope she doesn't push herself to the point of getting a migraine; but time is growing short.  
She sighs.

"How does a break sound to you? I have a private gazebo we can go to. "

I hesitate but only a little before agreeing. I don't dare hoping we might find a restroom on our way there. And indeed, we get to see all sorts of elaborate costumes and acrobats, but no sign of the toilets. I'm starting to miss the white ceramic of the pissoirs. I can't wait to find myself in front of one of them.  
To make it worse, as we cross the gardens we find ourselves in the middle of a tea-party. There are guests, sitting in groups or in couples, drinking from the most exquisite tea sets I've ever seen while eating little sandwiches and sweets. The smell makes my mouth water, but the sight of the amber-colored liquid is torture. I watch it slosh in the cup of a lady and I have to refrain from shivering. 

The gazebo is not too far. It looks intimate and fancy. If we had been in a different situation, if Lucio wasn't about to come back to commit an atrocity and I wasn't in need of a chamberpot, I'm sure I would have appreciated it much more.  
Two guards are standing at the entrance. Nadia orders them to keep everyone out, then she leads me inside. 

For the first time in hours we get some peace. There's no-one around us and Nadia seems to relax. She takes off her mask: I can see she's growing weary. I take off my mask too to get a better look around: the space is indeed as cozy and intimate as I had expected, maybe even more. There's food prepared on a table and what I assume being a throne in front of the entrance. Nadia touches my arm and exchanges a glance with me before sitting down. She looks majestic. I'm torn between wanting to kneel down and kiss the ground before her feet or climbing in her lap and letting her coddle me.

"What do you think? Do you like it here? "

"Yes. ", I say. " I really like it. Mostly because there's only you and me. I was getting tired of all that commotion."

She smiles. She rests her chin on one of her hands, while the other opens in a welcoming gesture. 

"Come here then. You deserve some rest, don't you? "

My wish is being fullfilled and I didn't even ask. I'm more than eager to join her. As soon as I make myself comfortable on her knees her scent embraces me: it's a blessing compared to the dissonant ensemble of sweat, heavy perfumes, flowers and all the rest in the halls. The fabric of our clothes caresses my skin. She's soft and warm and I feel like I could fall asleep and let the world end on its own.  
Her arms move around me. I could use a hug, sure, but the added pressure on my abdomen is not so pleasant. I force myself to hide it.  
From deep within her throat comes a contented sound.

"Now I feel like I could face a ghost-goat, the courtiers and maybe a small hurricaine all at once. ", she says.

"Not so fast. ", I reply in a chuckle. "We've only just gotten here, haven't we? Might as well enjoy ourselves. "

"I agreee whole-heartedly, my dear. "

I feel her breath on my neck, the point of her nose against my ear: she's kissing me. I'd like to kiss her too, but I must admit that my need is kind of dampening the mood for me. I can't relax as much as I'd like to. I've been holding it back, but soon my leg will start bouncing again. 

"Hungry? ", she asks me. I would have never thought I'd be glad to have her mouth leave me, but I'm not sure I can handle her teasing right now. My crotch is already occupied as it is, unfortunately.  
She's taking some grapes from a golden plate. The berries are ripe and lucid, the portrait of abundance. She takes some, one by one, before pushing a single berry between my lips. It's so full of juice that some drips from the corner of my mouth as I sink my teeth in. Nadia's fingers move to catch some drops. I observe enraptured those same finger-tips disappear between her lips, her tongue darting to clean them.  
Swallowing gets hard as my throat becomes tighter. 

"More? "

All I can do is nod. I can't take my eyes off her face. She's looking at me as if she could eat me up whole whenever she wanted. She wasn't afraid of the cheetah, after all, why would she be afraid of me?  
She offers another berry. This time she puts it between her own lips before passing it to me. She sinks her teeth first, I feel the juice dripping on my tongue, then she lets go. She barely gives me the time to swallow before her tongue finds mine.  
She plays with me, teasing, and my breath gets heavier. I want more, but she pulls back. I have her taste on my lips, my head is ablaze. 

Her eyes glimmer as she smiles. 

"Patience, my darling. "

She turns to her right, where the table and the refreshments are. I can't see what she's searching for, but I do feel her other hand on me. She's gentle, it's almost a caress, but she's letting me guess the fimness of her fingers.  
Nadia moves her arm: now I can see the golden cup she's holding. I don't mind the wonderful decoration on it. I'm worried about its content. And about what Nadia si planning to do with it. She takes a long sip. I wait, her hand marking my flesh beneath my clothes.  
I need to pee. I need to pee so bad. I don't know if I'm starting to sweat because of the urgency or because of what is going on.  
Nadia bends her head, her mouth searches mine: the liquid is warm and sweet as it slides between my lips. It tastes like honey and like summer.

"Ambrosia. ", she murmurs. 

I don't know if I like it, but I have no doubts: I want her to feed me some more. She's returning what I did with the red drink. The only difference is that she's ten times better than me.  
She takes two more sips. As I keep drinking and I keep playing with her tongue, a painful pang stabs my abdomen. My bladder is so full! I have no idea of what's keeping it from bursting. Probably it's the fact that I'm in Nadia's lap. And that the fabric between us is so expensive that there would be no way for me to repay it, not even in ten years of life. 

Nadia's hand is growing bolder. She's trying to get under my clothes, she wants to taste my skin. I'm squirming, both eager to meet her touch and in need of relief. I feel her fingers on my tummy.  
I moan, but not because of my arousal. It's starting to hurt, I want to leave.

"Nadia… ", I call, my voice almost strained. "We can't stay here, we have to go. "

"Are you sure? "

She takes another sip. Her ruby eyes hunt me down from behind the edge of the cup. Am I sure? It's getting hard to tell. Another pang and the answer becomes as clear as the sky. 

"Yes. Please. "

I try to get up. She lets me go at once, but I was so relaxed that my muscles take a moment to do their job. I feel the hard bone of her knee pressing against my crotch: my, it feels good, and yet I'm so afraid I'm going to leak that I almost fall face first in order to get back on my feet. 

"Are you okay? Did I-… "

"No! ", I say at once. "It's not your fault, at all. I-… I did like it. But I have to go now. Come with me? Please? "

I offer her my hand. My whole body is restless: she looks at me from head to toe. She must think I'm crazy, yet I offer a greateful smile when she gets up and her fingers lace with mine. 

"You didn't answer my first question. Are you alright? "

"Yes, don't worry. It's nothing, really. "

I can't bring myself to tell her what's wrong, it's too embarassing! We're back outside and the guards stand at attention when we pass. I'm the one leading the way this time: I want to enter the Palace again. I don't know where or how, but this time I have all the intention of finding the restrooms.  
We're walking back through the tea party when Nadia stops dead in her tracks. As I turn, I'm ready to do anything, even to beg if it will get her to run inside with me. I don't know how long I've got left, but I know it's not much. 

"Prosecutor Volta, hold it right there! ", calls Nadia aloud, startling me.

I have the time to see the Prosecutor drop an armful of dirty sandwhiches on the ground before running away like before.

"I've had enough of these shenanigans, this time we'll get her. ", says Nadia. Then, before I can open my mouth, she starts pulling me along with as much speed as her gown allows. Considering her strides, keeping up with her is already hard on its own, but now that I'm on a full bladder every step feels like an hazard.  
At the light of the torches, we catch one last glimpse of our runaway. She's getting into the maze: without faltering, Nadia follows her suit.

"W-wait… ! ", I try to say, but Nadia doesn't mind me. I'm leaking! If I don't slow down I'm going to make a mess. 

The maze is dark, there are a few candles here and there, they make the atmosphere more mysterious. We're lucky, there's no one else aside from us. And my luck is double: after a few more turns we lose sight of Volta, after a few seconds we can't hear her steps anymore. Considering her diet, I don't know how she manages to be so fast, but I'm glad we lost track of her.  
Nadia starts slowing down, then she stops. We try to catch out breath in the darkness.

"We lost her. Again. ", says Nadia annoyed. 

She stands in front of me, looking around as if trying to understand in what part of the maze we are. I don't care if we're lost. The matter at hand is growing dangerously pressant: as soon as we stopped I grabbed my crotch. I'm so mortified I might cry, I hope she doesn't notice.

"It's irritating. How, in heaven's name, can she run so fast? Oh, but as soon as I get her-… "

She looks at me. I, with my best impression of puppy eyes, look back at her. I need to piss, I can't wait anymore!

"Nadia, I-… "

"Oh. ", she says. Her attitude changes at once. "I see… "

She steps closer. Her body pushes me against the hedge and I feel its twigs scratching my back. She starts touching me.  
I don't know what is going on inside her head, but I'm more than sure that she has miserunderstood something. She's kissing me with more passion than before.

"We lost her. ", she says. "But at least we can restart from where we left off… "

Her hand slides in my underwear. She must think I'm as aroused as an unexperienced teenager, but the wetness between my legs is not arousal. I grimace at the thought of her hand touching something so filthy. I try to squirm away.

"Nadia-… ", I beg.

She cuts me off again. "Hush. ", she says. "The hunt can wait. Volta can wait. You, on the other hand… "

She's lowering herself now. I'll never forget the way her eyes gleam in the moon-light and the way her dress pools around her like jet-black ink.

"What was it? ", she says. Her voice is husky. "I am now and forever your most faithful servant? " 

She's undoing my belt. Some pressure's gone from my bladder, but it's still not enough. I don't have time for this. I shouldn't enjoy the situation, not when I'm in these conditions. Nadia's fingers move on the buttons of my breeches. Less pressure again, but it's still not enough. I can't lose focus. And yet, when Nadia lowers my underwear and her eyes get a glimpse of what's underneath, the sight pleases her more than enough. 

"Mmh. ", she comments.

She touches me for real this time. I let out a moan that sounds more like a whine. It hurts, my tummy's swollen… and yet all my blood has gone south. She plays with me like a fussy eater with the food in their plate. She soaks her fingers with my skin and once she's satisfied, she pushes them between her lips. The sight of her tasting me like this is almost enough to make me climax. She's kneeling at my feet, as if the roles were reversed. But the though that I might be the one in control doesn't cross my mind, not even once: she might be kneeling like the lowest of servants, but she's holding the situation in the palm of her hand. 

Quite literally: her fingers are back between my legs and I can't help but moan. I'm not pleading for more, not completely, at least: I want to relieve myself. I can't keep going like this, with the risk of wetting myself, of wetting _her_ in my distraction. 

I clench my eyes, grit my teeth. I don't know if I can manage to climax without making a mess, I really don't know. As I try to think about a solution, I feel something wet and slippery: Nadia's tongue. I moan again, loud enough that one of her hand raises to cover my mouth. She stops just enough to murmur: "Hush, my darling. You don't want someone to come here, do you? Even if… "

_Someone is indeed coming_, she means to say, but she's too well-mannered too make such a joke. My teeth sink in my bottom lip: her hands, her mouth, they're starting to be too much. Damn, she's so good!  
She started slow and gentle, but now she's eating me up in a single mouthful. My hips are moving on their own, I'm pressing myself against her as if I wanted to choke her with all I have. She's taking me in with no problems. 

I'm close. I can feel myself tremble. Before the very end I manage to say: "Nadia I… I love you. "

I can't tell if I'm coming or if my bladder has finally bursted. I feel Nadia stepping aside as fast as she can while long, warm spurts leave my body, and I close my eyes enjoying the relief to the fullest. My knees buckle. It's hard standing up, I'm shuddering with pleasure. Being able to relieve myself feels so _fucking_ good, I'm almost about to climax again. I'm moaning even harder than before  
Nadia is still by my side. Her arm is around my waist, she's helping me stand. I barely feel her breath tickling my ear as she chuckles.

"My sweetest darling. I love you too. "

My urine arches before pooling on the ground. It's taking so long that I'm starting to fear someone might find us. The only sound is the trickling of my piss. Eventually, though, my bladder's done. My muscles ache and I'm not sure everything's dry, but I'm feeling ten times better than before. I let out what migth be the biggest sigh of my life and shake off the last drops.  
I'm out of breath. The realization of what just happened is starting to sink in.

"What was it about going ghost-hunting with a full bladder? ", says Nadia. I don't have the courage to look at her, but I can imagine the raised eyebrow she's giving me. I can hear the smile in her voice. 

I'm mortified. A good part of her dress is wet. My clothes aren't any better. My underwear… let's just say, I'm too embarassed to let someone else wash it for me. And the puddle at my feet is unmistakable. I've almost flooded the whole path between the hedges.

"I-I'm sorry! "

"For this? Oh, don't worry. I'm the one who should apologise. I shouldn't have teased you like that. " 

It's incredible how she can change my mood in less than a second. I was on the verge of crying, but the way she's kissing my forehead, so gentle and soothing, has calmed me down at once. Maybe it's also the effect of the recent orgasm, but in either case, I'm not complaining.  
I take her hand, kissing her knuckles. She's as gorgeous as ever standing under the moonlight.  
I know I must be a mess: I'm standing half-naked in the middle of the maze with my pants all the way down to my ankles as if it was the most natural thing in the world. No wonder she's fighting back her laughter.

"In my defence, however, you should have told me earlier. "

"I just-… ". I'm too embarassed. I can't bring myself to admit it. "I searched for the restrooms, yes, b-but I couldn't find them! "

She smiles. "Silly. ", she says, kissing me again. "Next time, just ask ok? I'll make sure you reach the closest restroom. With dry clothes, if possible. "

"I'm sorry about your dress… "

"Tonight the weather is nice and warm. It won't take long before it dries. And anyways, as much as I like it, I wasn't planning on wearing it again after the Masquerade. "

I neaten up my clothes. Hiding the wet spots is gonna be hard. As if reading my thoughts, Nadia says: "If you're uncomfortable, I'm sure we'll find something suitable for you in the wardrobes for the guests. For the moment, we can always say that you spillt a drink. "  
She takes my hand. She's so good at taking care of me. I'm almost feeling guilty: do i deserve it? Do I deserve her?

"Thank you. ". I stand on my toes and kiss the corner of her mouth. I feel her smiling again under my lips.

"You're very welcome. ", she replies. "It's time for us to go now. "

"W-wait. " I take her hand, holding her back. "Don't you want me to… I mean… "

This time I can totally see her eyebrow rising. "In the gardens, while the whole city is roaming the Palace and while my dead ex-husband is planning on ruining the party? "

She has a point. 

"But you didn't mind it when it was me. ", I say as we start heading for the exit.

"Oh, don't mind that. It had... slipped out of my mind, so to speak." 

I'm glad to see that at least she's trying to hide the mischievous bend on her lips. I give myself the time to observe her beauty one last time, then I look forward, ready to get back to the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Second and last piece for the Arcana fandom. I wrote it last year and while editing it doubled in size. I don't really know what's wrong with me; anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, see you next time.


End file.
